At Midnight
by iheartLink
Summary: Takes place after Mewtwo Returns. Mewtwo's quest to find Mew. MewxMewtwo.


**Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is a oneshot depicting a Mewtwo/Mew love relationship that blossoms after the Mewtwo Returns. I know this is not technically canon in the Pokémon series, but it feels very true to me. So I'm writing it. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Forgive me if I "break" the fourth wall in this fic. But Mewtwo is psychic so he has the right to do so.**

Finally.

It was over.

Giovanni was longer trying to control me. No one is no longer controlling me. And for that, I am glad.

Ever since the beginning my life has never been easy. All my life, I've been surrounded by fake people who cared nothing for me. I was just their little experiment, their little slave.

Thankfully I am no longer there in the Pokémon world. The moment I looked down at the Pokémon world, I vanished. And now I'm here in the real world. Where all the other animals don't have powers.

And now...I am no longer Mewtwo. I'm...

'Charmander."

I could only say Charmander because I am Charmander now.

Here in the real world, I am looking for a home. A nice warm place to stay so that my fire-y tail doesn't get wet from the rain in the real world.

"Char, char," I plea.

In this neighborhood I am, I see no one outside. They are all happy inside while I am miserable out here all alone.

I tried to do it before, the whole "I stand alone" thing. But it didn't work. Even after making Pokémon clones, I still felt empty. Perhaps because I...I was looking for a worthy opponent to challenge, one like Mew.

After I made Ash and the other Pokémon trainers forget the events that took place in the first Pokémon movie and I got all the clones to fly in the sky, Mew and I had parted ways. She couldn't be with me as I couldn't be with her. She was an original Pokémon while I was a clone Pokémon. Truthfully I was devastated at her leaving me, and now...here I am searching for her. I realize that I'm really looking for her and not a place to stay.

I wonder where she is...right now. Or if she's here...right now...

But in this dark neighborhood, I search. I follow the orange street lights. As Charmander, my mind is quite hazy and confused, but my psychic powers are still there. I tell myself to follow my animal instincts to get to my destination, so I do in this stormy weather. I try my best to run, but I'm not used to running. So I walk.

The wind is quite heavy, wearing me down. It's as of a chain was attached to my ankles.

I can't read the street signs, so I don't know what's right or wrong.

But I'm walking.

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

Eventually the rain stops. And as it does, I cry out for Mew to come. I've reached the end of the neighborhood, where the stampede of cars is. The freeway.

As that happens, I hear a whispering "Mew".

My heart stops then starts up again. I look behind me, and there...she was. Beautiful as always. This time we did not come to fight but to...I don't know. She probably doesn't love me like I love her. Because I am just an ugly clone Pokémon.

I hear laughter from Mew, that insanely cute mocking laughter. I crumble down and cry, at how perfect she is compared to me./div

"Mew."

There it is again. She feels sympathy for me.

"Char, char," I tell her.

She understands. She understands!

She tells me to open my tearful eyes and look down.

Can it be? I think.

Instead of being Charmander, now I transformed into a Mew. How I originally was from the beginning.

In that moment I look at Mew one last time before we take off and fly. No more clone Pokémon. No more other original Pokémon. It was just Mew and I and no one else. We can finally be forever free without a care in the world. Traveling around the moon and sun.

I was once Mew's shadow, superior in power compared to Mew yet inferior when it came to what was really important- love. Mew...she was waiting for me to come along after the first Pokémon movie. She loved me the moment she saw me, and I loved her too.

Now I am equal to Mew. No more shadows. We will shall travel day and night with no need to hide and shower the world with our love.

As the moon goes down and the sun comes up, we create an eternal rainbow. Our love, eternity. Forever and ever Mew and Mew...two...

To be continued

 **A/N: Yep...I have a short sequel. It's Mew and Mewtwo's official wedding :)**

 **Update: I'm not changing who Mewtwo is by making him into a Mew at the end, I promise folks! I'm just giving him his pure form that rightly belongs to him (plus it's kind of creepy for him to be with Mew in that clone form because he looks a lot older than her). I'm here to renew what escapist entertainment means once and for all.**


End file.
